


Five-ity Million

by lalazee



Series: Kelvin!Verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazee/pseuds/lalazee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family life, in no logical order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five-ity Million

“Look at all the stars, Annie. Pretty, huh?”  
  
The three year-old smiles and nods vehemently. Annie wiggles restlessly on Jim’s lap, as they sit back in his captain’s chair. There’s been a lull between missions, and Jim is always happy to indulge in take-your-kid-to-work day.  
  
Jim threads his fingers through the unruly mahogany waves of her hair, and absently reminds himself to get his daughter squared away for a haircut. This is probably the fifth time he’s reminded himself in two months – where is a yeoman to take notes when he needs one?   
  
“You know,” he leans forward and murmurs in her ear. “Your name means ‘the stars’ in your mother’s language. Anang.”  
  
“I  _know_  that.” Anne exclaims with exasperation. “You always say that. Bones says you’re a broken record.” She kicks her legs out, and her heels crack back against Jim’s calves. Jim winces and sends a sidelong glance to Spock, whose expression conveys, ‘ _Why are you looking at me? She procures her tendency for flailing from your genetics._ ’  
  
Jim bites back a smile and tickles Annie’s ribs. “Do you even  _know_  what a record is?”  
  
“No!” Annie squeals with bright laughter and smacks defiantly at Jim’s hands. Without so much as a goodbye, she’s off the chair, and scrambling to Spock. Her hair is past her rear, and trails behind her like a tail.  
  
Annie squeezes past Spock, and clambers onto his empty chair; she grabs and tilts the viewfinder to her eyes, and peers in wordlessly.   
  
Spock puts a steadying hand on her thin shoulder, lest she topple back. “How many stars do you see?” He asks, and Jim can’t help the fond smile that curves his lips; a rather illogical question, especially for a three year-old. But that was Spock – full of surprises, even five years in to their relationship.  
  
Annie’s lips move silently, as if she’s counting every speck of light. “Five-ity million!” she announces confidently. “I didn’t count the space whale.”  
  
“Five-ity million is a logical estimate,” Spock replies, utterly deadpan – and Jim is already doubling over with laughter.  
  


***

  
“She can’t be your kid,” Jim mumbles, his speech hindered by the ice pack on his jaw.  
  
“Genetic testing discounts the possibility,” Spock replies from beside Jim. He resists the urge to scratch his arm; dermal regenerators irritate his hybrid epidermis.  
  
“Okay, fair enough – but, like,  _look_  – at – that.”  
  
Spock understands what Jim is imploring him to view, but it is almost physically painful to comply. He eventually relents and spares a glance across the medical bay, only to encounter an extremely disturbing, but not entirely unexpected sight.  
  
Amanda sits on a bio-bed and is speaking in an uncharacteristically animated fashion. Her slender hands occasionally flick and flutter with the conversation, and she displays a smile.   
  
She is smiling at Doctor Leonard McCoy.   
  
Jim’s amusement seeps through their touching thighs. “I mean, where is the  _one_  place on this ship you hate to be?”  
  
“The medical bay.”  
  
“Where does Amanda like to be more than any place on the  _Enterprise_?”  
  
“The medical bay.”  
  
“And who do you argue with on a daily basis?”  
  
“We do not argue – we merely have misunderstandings that –“  
  
“Who do you have a zillion  _misunderstandings_  with a day?”  
  
“Doctor McCoy.”  
  
“And who is our Vulcan – slash – Romulan – slash – Human daughter  _blatantly_  in love with?”  
  
Spock acknowledges the twitch beneath his eye. “I will file for further genetic testing.”  
  


***

  
“Okay, cadets!” Jim strolls into Rec-Room Three. “It’s majorly past your bed t –“  
  
Jim’s heart swells and aches as he smiles at the two figures splayed on the couch – and totally dead to the world.  
  
Talia’s emerald skin is in stark comparison to the Syvek’s pale, Vulcan hue. Syvek lies on his back, limbs splayed and stretched out; Talia is blanketing him, her mass of fiery curls curtaining her sleeping face. Even at age six, she’s still not gotten over the habit of sucking her thumb in her sleep.  
  
 _Like twins_ , is always the first and only thing Jim can register when he sees his first daughter and son together – and they are  _always_  together. Two more different souls can’t exist – even more so than Jim and Spock – and yet these two cannot be found apart. One minute they’re at each other’s throats, and the next they love each other more than anything in the world.  
  
Jim sometimes wonders how much of that is passed on from the fact that Talia is biologically his and Syvek is biologically Spock’s... well, Spock’s half-brother’s. There had to be some merit in that.  
  
The holo-vid on-screen has long since ended, and the menu page blinks expectantly. Jim flicks the console off and turns towards the couch, hands on hips. He considers waking them both up and carrying them to their respective beds, but –  _eh_  – why bother?   
  
Quietly, Jim covers them in a fleece blanket, and shuts off the lights behind him.   
  


***

  
“Kelvin - okay honey, that doesn’t go on your –“  
  
 _Splat_.  
  
“Head.”  
  
Spock reigns in the threat of a smile as he watches Jim stare helplessly at an eleven month-old with a bowl of porridge on his head.  
  
“ _Why_  – why do you do this to me, Kelly? Why you gotta be so messy?”   
  
Kelvin screams happily in reply, his voice echoing in the bustling mess hall. Several members of staff look over and are brought to hysterics by the sight.   
  
Spock looks down the table and inspects the rest of his family. “Anang, you may draw later. Please eat. Your body lacks adequate nutrition.”  
  
“No,” Annie replies firmly; her tongue is caught between her teeth as she scribbles on the paper. Off the paper. Onto the table. Spock represses a sigh.  
  
Uhura, who is seated beside the toddler, smiles gently at Spock. “It’s all right, Spock. I’ve got this covered. Hey Annie –“  
  
“ _Augh_ , Kelvin – that’s disgusting! Why are you putting oatmeal there? Where the hell did you learn that? Scotty’s not allowed to babysit you anymore.”  
  
Spock doesn’t flinch, or even bother to glance over. He does not wish to be enlightened. Instead, he busies himself with breaking off a piece of banana and handing it to Amanda; who sits on his lap quietly. She takes it without fuss, and shoves the entire chunk in her tiny mouth.  
  
Syvek’s distressed tone alerts Spock to the disagreement beside him. “Hey – give that back!” The young Vulcan hisses at his sister.   
  
Talia looks suitably unimpressed as she crunches on Syvek’s toast. Spock has always found it ironic that Syvek does not follow Surak’s teachings – by request of his incarcerated father – and yet Talia would be an excellent Vulcan, if only she learned to control her anger.  
  
Bones calls her a ‘firecracker’, although even with explanation, the pseudonym is puzzling.  
  
“Talia, do not consume your brother’s meal. If you wish for more, you must go through the line like the entirety of the crew.”  
  
Spock’s daughter grins widely, and looks like Jim; her blue eyes carrying that same Kirk spark. Toast is hanging out of her mouth. She does not acknowledge Spock in any other manner.  
  
Jim’s once-clean, gold tunic is mysteriously covered in the same gooey breakfast food that coats Kelvin’s pale hair. Uhura is convincing skinny Annie to eat. Amanda is cheerful and complacent. Talia and Syvek are on the verge of a physical altercation. Spock has, once again, forgotten to eat breakfast.  
  
Jim sends a wink at him from across the table, and Spock is happy.


End file.
